


tomorrow with you

by coldbrewgirl, crazylilbbh



Series: tiny sparks [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, into the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldbrewgirl/pseuds/coldbrewgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylilbbh/pseuds/crazylilbbh
Summary: meet me on the border—on the edge of past and present
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: tiny sparks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839997
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	tomorrow with you

**Year 3020**

After the deadly respiratory virus, _Finitospira_ , struck in the year 2020, it caused everything—from the economy, to life itself—to stop at a standstill. The infection came in the form of open wounds in the lungs, and an outbreak of sores on the arms. The World Government was backed into its final corner. Developing a base hundreds of feet beneath the earth was the only option they had left. By the time the third wave of the virus ended, most of the world leaders and the extremely wealthy had already moved underground, going through thousands of tests, disinfections, and screening processes just to reach the safe haven below. By the seventh and eighth wave, most of life Above Ground had ceased as the virus caused it to be completely inhabitable, and all that was left of the world as they knew it was Below Ground. 

Until one day, when Jongin, of the rank Soldier, was sent Above Ground and lost his way there.

Kim Jongin stirred the bland bowl of porridge from side to side, scooped the thick paste of unknown, and watched it slowly drip back down as unappealing as ever.

The Scientists made such tasteless food Below Ground, only serving to remind him how much he missed the Above Ground food his beloved would make for him every time he had the chance to sneak out to meet him.

☀️

_“Ramen, love?” Do Kyungsoo’s voice hit Jongin before he had fully closed the wooden door._

_“Kyungsoo-ah, you can’t just leave your door unlocked. What if it had been other Soldiers?” Jongin huffed as Kyungsoo chuckled fondly, a steaming bowl of ramen in his hands._

_“No one else knows the way here, Jongin. Live a little.” Kyungsoo scooped a bit of the broth and held it out to the Soldier. "Ahhhhhhh…”_

_Jongin moaned as he had a spoon of the hearty broth. Food Below Ground could never compare to this._

_It was by complete_ chance _that it was this man who had found him in that ditch in the Dead Zone all those weeks ago._

 _And an absolute_ miracle _that they had found each other._

🌚

Sighing, Jongin had just about the stomach to finally swallow the porridge when a group of fatigue clad Soldiers surrounded him. 

“Soldier 11494-10, you have been summoned by the Officials,” one Soldier said in a flat monotone, interrupting his memory.

“What is this about, Soldier?” Jongin asked as he placed down his spoon, heart pounding fast. 

“You are under arrest for violating State Law 1-1485.”

 **State Law 1-1485** : One shall never step foot Above Ground unless otherwise authorized or with a Doctor on site.

Jongin had been Above Ground more times this week than before—all visits unauthorized and certainly no Doctor present. He racked his brain, thinking of just where he had slipped up when he had snuck back up outside but none came to mind.

The other Soldiers surrounded him in a tight square, their closeness forcing him to stand and move in the direction they headed towards. Only...they didn't move to the Box where Prime General Kim stayed.

The Soldiers marched him to a raised pedestal in the middle of the Square; the same pedestal where he had seen many traitors and criminals die before a crowd. The guillotine shone in the artificial lights of the cavern, its blade sleek and sharp. There was no escape.

"This man has betrayed us!”

He recognized the voice of the Prime General that boomed throughout hidden speakers. Jongin turned, facing the balcony that jutted out on the dark stone of the cavern.

“He had stepped Above Ground unauthorized, knowing that he could bring the deadly virus in!"

Kim Jongin was forced to kneel before the jeering crowd, frowns on the faces he had thought of as friends, even family. Someone in the front caught his attention and it all clicked.

Only _one_ person had seen him pass through the cavern that led to the outside world: his “Partner”, one the Government had assigned to him. She stared at him now, the small of her lip curling at the next words that erupted throughout the cavern.

“By sundown, this traitor shall die!” The crowd cheered and Jongin coughed out a laugh despite the dire situation. Sundown Below Ground was nothing like the one Above Ground.

☀️

_Kyungsoo pulled Jongin closer, an arm around the Soldier’s waist as the setting sun painted the sky into an explosion of scarlet and titian, slowly fading to a dusky indigo, before finally turning into a dark navy as the night took over. That night, Kyungsoo hovered delicately over Jongin as he peppered him with kisses and made him reach high heaven, the stars above the only witness to the love they had._

🌚

“You can’t stop me.”

Her lips pursed. “I’m warning you, Jongin.” 

But Jongin brushed past Krystal Jung, dismissing his Partner outright as he made his way back up.

☀️

_"Stay with me," Kyungsoo whispered, drops of silver trailing from his eyes when Jongin told him he had to return. “Don’t go. Let me have a tomorrow with you.”_

_"My people have to know." He gestured to the world beyond, life and beauty thriving compared to the hell a thousand years ago. "They have to know there is a home they can return to."_

_The smaller stayed silent as he gripped the other's hand, trembling slightly._

_"I'll meet you at the border," Jongin said, his final promise._

_"I'll be there." Kyungsoo pulled him in close for a kiss. If only Jongin had known that would be their last, he would’ve hugged him a little tighter, kissed him a little longer._

🌚

"Any last words?"

He knew which ones would matter the most.

"There is a world Above Ground." Jongin looked up beyond the dark tunnels—to the heavens, to where Kyungsoo would be waiting for him; on the edge of the past and present. "And it is beautiful."

The guillotine fell.

And there was darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This story bloomed the weekend after the polls when my friend made some cheesecake and offered some to me. She told me, "Meet me at the border." And I told her, "I'll be there." and welp, that got us cackling over the fact that we were on some Romeo and Juliet type of sh—.
> 
> And well, the rest is history and this story was made.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
